


Friends?

by Shiggy_Chan



Series: Haikyuu!! Except I Make What I Don't Have [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Friends, Fluff and Humor, Gen, atsumus weird friend making tactics, suna and atsumu are FRIENDS, they work tho so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggy_Chan/pseuds/Shiggy_Chan
Summary: Suna Rintarou was the one person who didn't hate Atsumu before they became friends.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu!! Except I Make What I Don't Have [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikleo145](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikleo145/gifts).



> i dont know how the twins and aran met. or kita.

Atsumu didn’t care that no one liked him. He didn’t! ‘Samu always told me he was lying but he wasn’t. It didn’t matter if they hated him because they didn’t matter to him anyway. They were just a bunch of nobodies who didn’t have a lasting effect on his life. So why did _this_ hurt so much? He was fine with the friends he had, but he knew they didn’t like him at first. Hated him, probably. Usually, he wouldn’t care. He doesn’t care that the people at school only hang out with him because he’s a six-foot volleyball jock. He didn’t care that people only talked to him because he talked to them first and bullied his way into popularity. And he _thought_ he didn’t care he never made a good first impression.

His first meeting with Aran was awful. He couldn’t say it was a meeting either. It was tryouts and they didn’t talk to him at first anyway. He didn’t know when they started talking but he knew Aran didn’t like them. ‘Samu was less of an asshole as usual but Atsumu was just Atsumu. Loud and brazen. A big fat _jerk_. Aran didn’t hesitate to tell him so either. He didn’t hesitate to make sure Atsumu knew how he felt about him, and it was obvious he _didn’t like him_. Nevertheless, they still ended up friends. Best friends, actually. ‘Samu told him he bullied Aran into friendship but Atsumu just ignored him. What did he know anyway? He could _always_ make friends. 

The same thing happened with Kita-san. They’d seen him around the same time as Aran but didn’t talk to him until way later. When they did, Atsumu knew Kita wasn’t fond of him. He didn’t know if Kita had it in him to _hate_ someone, but he knew that he certainly didn’t want Atsumu around. He knew it was why he rejected their advances for the longest time until Atsumu has tricked him into agreeing. After that it seemed he resigned himself to his fate and went along willingly. Atsumu was fine with that, he scored _another_ friend out of it in the end.

The same thing happened with the team in high school. They hated him until he ingrained himself so far in their lives, they couldn’t remove him. He bullied his way into making friends and ignored everyone else. So, he didn’t know why it _wasn’t working_ this time and why he _felt this way_. Suna had ignored every one of his advances. Atsumu hadn’t received much more than an eyebrow twitch when he changed _Sunarin_ to _RinRin._ Had been flat-out _ignored_ when he insulted his abilities, and the bastard had even called him _Osamu_ once before apologizing with a smirk. They didn’t even have the same hair color anymore!

Point is, Atsumu wanted to be friends with Suna – a new development in and of itself – but Suna was the same brand of jerk as Atsumu and deflected him every time. Osamu was getting fed up with his complaining too. He told him to just _ask_ him to be his friend. Does he even _know_ him? He can’t do that! It would be wrong! Osamu had scoffed and called him an idiot. He’d punched him for it. Osamu punched him back and there Suna was, recording the whole thing. It only made him angrier.

He took it out on his brother. Stupid Suna and his stupid phone. Stupid Suna and his stupid attitude. Stupid Suna and his stupid _face_. He hit Osamu hard enough to feel his nose crack under his fist and immediately stopped. Fuck. He hadn’t meant to do that. Unless it was to Suna then maybe he wouldn’t care, but Osamu hadn’t done anything to get his nose possibly broken. Atsumu helped him to his feet, Suna having stopped the recording to help. Osamu was cursing him out, but he deserved that.

Suna suggested they go to the hospital to make sure it wasn’t broken. Atsumu agreed, Osamu still cussing. They went, Suna leading the way while Atsumu supported his brother. When they arrived Atsumu handed him off to a nurse and settled in to wait. Suna went back with Osamu briefly, but returned to him within ten minutes. Somewhat confused, Atsumu watched him as he sat down next to him and pulled out his phone. He continued to watch him as he scrolled through his bird app. Eventually, Suna noticed.

“What? Do I have blood on me or something?” Suna asked, nose scrunching.

“No,” Atsumu answered, short and pinched.

Suna wasn’t convinced. He began to inspect his clothes for any splatter.

“I swear if you and your idiot brother got blood on me-”

“Ya don’t have any fuckin’ blood on ya, Suna,” Atsumu growled.

Suna paused. He stared at him for a moment before slipping his phone in his pocket and twisting in his chair to face him properly.

“Fuck is _your_ deal? His nose probably isn’t broken. He was too coherent.”

“I don’t- ’m not worried about ‘Samu,” Atsumu said, not really caring about how rude that was.

“Then what is it? You’re being weird,” Suna said like it was a fact. Like he knew when Atsumu was being _weird_.

“Why are ya here?” he asked.

Suna cocked an eyebrow and twisted his lips, nose scrunching even more.

“Because I was walking home with you guys when you sent your brother to the hospital? I’m sorry, did you _want_ me to leave?”

“No- why are ya _here_. With _me_? Thought ya’d stay in there with ‘Samu since ya hate me so much.”

Suna flinched back, eyes wide.

“I don’t hate you?”

Now it was Atsumu’s turn to be confused.

“Huh?” he responded dumbly.

“I don’t hate you, Atsumu. You’re fun to talk to and I like being around you. We’re friends, aren’t we? Osamu told me how you become friends with people. A little unorthodox but I honestly wouldn’t expect anything less from _you_.”

Atsumu’s head was reeling. _What_?

“Ya mean ta tell me I’ve been doin’ all this thinkin’ ya hate me when really ya thought we were already fuckin’ _friends_?”

Suna fidgeted, almost _nervously_.

“Are we not?” Atsumu didn’t think he’d ever heard him sound so _small_.

“’O fuckin’ _course_ we are! Ya think ’m just gonna let all my hard work go to waste because ’m an idiot? Think again, Sunarin,” Atsumu crowed, overjoyed.

Suna snorted, relaxing back.

“Dumbass,” Suna sighed, shaking his head.

Atsumu huffed.

“Listen here, Sunarin! Ya owe me! Ya had me pissin’ myself with anger ‘cuz I thought ya wanted nothin’ ta do with me,” Atsumu jabbed his finger in Suna’s face as he grimaced.

“Ew.”

“It’s a sayin’!”

“Worst saying I’ve ever heard,” Suna laughed, a smile splitting his face.

Atsumu gasped.

“Ya can smile, Rin? Ya can _laugh_?”

Suna laughed harder and shoved at him.

“Fuck off, asshole. I’m not taking this shit from someone who thought I was interacting with someone for no reason.”

Atsumu winced. That was fair.

“Fine. But ya still owe me,” he huffed petulantly, sibling instincts kicking in.

“Yeah, whatever. We can talk later but we should probably check on your brother. He might think we just left or something,” Suna promised, standing up.

“He can die here f’r all I care,” Atsumu shrugged but stood anyway.

As they walked back Suna bumped his shoulder against his and Atsumu hid a smile. Maybe he did care. Only a little.


End file.
